The Tale of Namikaze Naruto
by Rokudaime56
Summary: There are many heroes in the world. Sung and unsung, reluctant and willing. This is the tale of someone who was neither. This is the tale of Namikaze Naruto. An intelligent, genjutsu wielding, powerful, perverted, witty Naruto. *Naruto/?*
1. Prologue

**So I this idea popped into my head while I was munching on some pop-tarts and drinking some juice. Like seriously, I had my mind on whether or not I should buy some pockey or pop-tarts when the idea came and I just fucking went with it! I like it and I think it'll add something new to this never-ending world of Naruto. Something fresh. Hopefully all of you think so as well. I was debating on whether I should just write it out or not, before I became overwhelmed and wrote it for the hell of it. Its probably one of the best ideas for a story I've had in a while. You can't leave something like that to collect dust.**

**AN: This chapter is probably going to be the shortest or one of the shortest, of the story. Not much will happen, but, well, you'll find out.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Otherwise, more of the characters would be more fleshed out, there would be more puns about Kabuto being Orochimaru's bitch and the snake being a pedophile, and that irritating ass of a character MadaraTobi/whoever the hell he is would not EXIST! Gah, totally unnecessary. Unfortunately I don't, so, sorry to disappoint.

**The Tale of Namikaze Naruto**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Ne, Minato-sensei, aren't we gonna stop by the Hokage Tower first?" a teenager with silver hair asked in a monotone.<p>

The man in question, a tall, handsome blond man wearing the standard Konoha Jonin vest, blue shinobi pants, sandals, and head band shook his head.

"We were successful in our mission, Kakashi. I don't think that getting something to eat would be to bad." Minato assured, scratching the back of his head. "Besides, its the first thing Obito would do."

Kakashi lowered his head at that, nodding slightly. He still wasn't completely over his friends death. Unconsciously, he rubbed his left.

Glancing up towards his sensei, Kakashi couldn't help but admire. In his early twenties, Minato was one of the strongest shinobi Konoha had to offer, if not the strongest. His presence on the battle-field almost always assured victory and his exploits in the war left little to be imagined. The _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_. He was placed on a pedestal as great as Kakashi's father, Hatake Sakumo, the _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba,_ and the Sannin. Yet, for all his success, Minato was not in the least arrogant or boisterousness in his abilities and skill. Kakashi nodded at that. Namikaze Minato was a man he could respect.

"So, Minato-sensei, what do you have in mind?" Kakashi asked.

The blond grinned with a slightly maniacal glint in his eyes. "The food of Kami, Ramen of course."

Kakashi shuddered at his sensei's words. He never did understand his strange fetish for Ramen. Don't get him wrong, it usually didn't show all to badly. You'd see the blond with cup ramen here and there and maybe at a ramen stand every now and again. But he LOVED the stuff. Kakashi himself could only eat it every so often. Yet he knew that if he could, Minato would eat Ramen at least twice a day.

"If you say so, Minato-sensei, if you say so." Kakashi said with a heavy sigh.

Minato stopped ginning before turning his eyes to Kakashi. "If your going to be like that, I could always tell Gai where you live." he said with a manic grin.

Kakashi cringed at that. Gai hadn't left him alone at all. At every chance of freetime the masked ninja got, that damned spandex wearing shinobi would appear and 'challenge' him, despite the fact he hadn't won a single challenge yet. Not to mention the fact that Gai would sometimes follow him around for the most oppertune times to challenge him. Kakashi made it his life's focus (or at least one of them) to make sure that Gai did not know where he lived. Whether it be through lying or deception, he would not allow it to happen!

"Your evil sensei...so evil." Kakashi replied, his only visible eye twitching.

In response Minato smiled again.

"Anyways, like I said, we deserve a treat after that...painful mission." the blond haired Jonin spat out.

There mission sounded simple. They were to infiltrate an enemy fortress, find the leader and his command staff, assassinate them and steal all relevant information regarding enemy movements in the war. Well, infiltrating the base was little to no problem. Even killing the enemy Shinobi Commander wasn't much of a problem. However, escaping from said fortress after the alarms went off was a pain in the ass. Especially when you were facing shinobi who could manipulate the very Earth. Eventually both Shinobi got fed up with it and simply burnt the place to the ground.

Underneath his mask, Kakashi grimaced. That had to have been one of the most annoying missions he'd ever taken.

"Namikaze-san! Namikaze-san!" called a brown haired medic-nin, running up towards the slowly walking duo.

Both Kakashi and Minato exchanged looks, before Minato stepped forward cautiously and asked, "Yes?"

"Its your wife! Your wife, Kushina-san, has gone into labor! She demanded your presence." the medic-nin said frantically, before turning around and running back towards the hospital.

Once more, the two shinobi exchanged looks. Kakashi snickered at the 'Demanded' part. Minato stayed quiet and after a few moments, Kakashi glanced up at his sensei quizzically.

"YATTA! MY WIFE IS BRINGING MY BABY INTO THE WORLD!" Minato cheered, bouncing up and down in a way Kakashi had never seen.

"I should go get her some chocolate. No! I should buy a stuffed animal! No! I should get her some Ramen! No, no! I should-" Minato ranted frantically, holding his head.

A sweat-drop formed on the back of Kakashi's head as he took a deep breath.

"Sensei, remember what Jiraiya-sama said-" the silver haired boy was interrupted with a gasp.

"Jiraiya-sensei! Of course! I have to get him, he must be here for this special day!" Minato exclaimed, before vanishing from Kakashi's sight.

The teenager sighed and shook his head. Heading towards the hospital, he thought he might as well offer Kushina-san some comfort while her husband was...out.

Honestly, his sensei really could scare him sometimes.

XxX

"That's it Kushina...push! He's almost out!" Tsunade assured the red-head, who was howling in pain.

"Good Kami, it hurts!" Kushina screamed out, causing Tsunade to sweat drop. The blond Sannin had only been passing through Konoha, gathering decent medical supplies and visiting her old sensei. She may have hated the position of Hokage and much of the village itself, but that didn't mean she hated the people. Then, as she visited Kushina, the woman began going through labor. Honestly, what was her luck? A gasp of barely concealed pain grabbed her attention and she turned how gaze to the silver haired teen holding Kushina's hand in her husbands absence.

Kakashi had been through many things. He'd had his eye transplanted, dislocated bones, taken stabs and slashes to his body, and was even hit by his teachers Rasengan. Yet none of that, _none_ of it, prepared him for the pain that was holding Kushina's hand as she gave birth. The Jonin gasped. He had known she was strong. Hell, you couldn't have such a reputation on the battlefield if you weren't strong. However, the grip on his hand proved to him that women had scary strength.

Silently, Kakashi cursed his sensei to the nine hells for leaving him to deal with his wife. Honestly, the blond haired Jonin was going to repay him. Repay him...with Sake.

It seemed as if Kami was watching him, as suddenly the doors to the hospital room burst open, revealing a nervous yet oddly excited blond Jonin and a very familiar Perverted Sannin. The blond himself was holding a stuffed fox with a mischievous smile on its face.

"Sensei...its about time you got here." Kakashi ground out through clenched teeth, his irritation evident.

"You!" Kushina growled, releasing Kakashi's hand, causing the teen to let out a relieved breath. Minato quivered slightly underneath her gaze, smiling nervously.

"Hey Kushina-chan..." he began.

"Your never touching me again!" the red-head screamed out, as she panted from the exertion of the birthing process.

Minato held his hands up in defense. "Hey, you said you were okay with it! Besides, now we can finally have that family..." he explained.

Tsunade sighed at her fellow blond. He really could be just as clueless as well as brilliant. Shaking her head, she focused on the baby that was near out of Kushina's...area.

"Alright Kushina-san, one last push should do it." Tsunade stated. Kushina nodded, closing her eyes in preparation.

Kakashi walked over to Minato, a scowl on his face. "My hand, Minato-sensei! My hand! She broke my goddamn hand!"

Minato waved him away. "Oh, your a man Kakashi. Suck it up."

"Your buying the Sake..." Kakashi grumbled, taking a seat.

"Minato-kun, please come here." Kushina said in a sickly sweet voice, causing said man to sweat bullets.

Exchanging a look with Jiraiya, who urged him forward, Minato cautiously walked up to his wife. She held out her hand for him to take. At this Minato gulped audibly. He had seen what she had done to Kakashi. But, perhaps she was over it and simply wanted his support now, at the very end. Shaking his fears away, Minato placed his hand on top of hers.

_"Sucker..."_ Tsunade thought with an evil grin. "Now, push Kushina!" she urged.

With an audible crack, two girly screams, and a sweat-drop, Kushina pushed with all her might and crying filled the room.

Wrapping the bundle of life into her arms, Tsunade smiled. "Its a boy." she said.

Then the flood gates opened and Kushina cried in joy. Next to her, Minato cried as well. Although it could have been for his broken hand.

"What shall you name him?" Tsunade asked.

Kushina opened her arms, stating that she wanted to hold her baby boy, which Tsunade did happily. Upon holding him and allowing the crying to turn into quietness, Kushina looked up towards Minato, who nodded, before responding.

"His name...shall be Naruto." she stated proudly.

Jiraiya let out a silent sob, rubbing his eyes. Minato walked up to him, holding his injured hand.

"Sensei, will you be his Godfather?" he asked.

Jiraiya sniffed. "I thought we had already settled that, gaki." he said with a smile. Minato smiled in return.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to Kushina's bedside, surprising Minato. Upon seeing the quiet baby. "Hey, Naruto." he said, grabbing the babies attention. Staring into its deep cerulean blue eyes, Kakashi smiled. "I'm Kakashi. And I guess this will make me somewhat like your cousin/uncle." the Copy Ninja gently touched the blonds forehead. "I'll always be there. I'll teach you, train with you, drink with you (which earned him a glare from Kushina), and protect you until you can do it yourself. And even after that." he vowed, before stepping back, tears glistening down the side of his face.

Minato smiled at his student. "Thank you, Kakashi."

The last Hatake nodded, before turning his head to the door just as it opened revealing two faces he hadn't expected to see.

Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, who held her recently(if you can call June recent, since its October now) born child, Uchiha Itachi. The raven haired woman smiled at the Namikaze's, while Fugaku let out a small, and I mean small, grin.

"Kushina! I came as soon as I heard!" Mikoto exclaimed, walking up to her friend.

Looking down at the strangely quiet blond baby, Mikoto looked Kushina in the eye. "He didn't give you to much trouble, did he?"

Kushina laughed weakly at that. "Nothing I couldn't handle. The pain was decent."

Both Kakashi and Minato grimaced that, cradling their injured hands as Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Fugaku struggled not to laugh.

Mikoto smiled. "Well, Itachi here sure was easier than I expected." she admitted.

Kushina nodded. "Who would have thought us to be mothers at this age. With little Minato's and Fugaku's running about."

Mikoto giggled. "It certainly wasn't on my to-do list, but I'm not complaining." she said.

Taking a betting look at Naruto, she inquired "What's his name? And what's with those marks on his face? They look like...whiskers."

"His name is Naruto. As for the whisker marks...I can only guess its a byproduct of having the Kyuubi sealed within me. Who knows what else its presence has affected." Kushina said weakly.

Mikoto nodded at that, before blinking. "Naruto...as in fishcake?" she turned her gaze to Minato. "Only you could name your son after ramen."

Minato looked appalled. "It means maelstrom." he deadpanned.

The Uchiha at least had the decency to blush. "Ah...I see."

As the adults spoke, little did they notice the silent staring match between Naruto, who was sucking his thumb, and Itachi, who clutched his mother.

"Come on, Minato. Its time to celebrate on the birth of your firstborn. Ah, being a War Hero, a Husband, and now a Father! Must be something, eh?" Fugaku said, smiling at his friend.

Minato chuckled to himself. "Yeah, sure." he replied, scratching the back of his head with a grin plastered on his face.

"And to the _Chishio no Habanero_! Minato, you lucky bastard!" Jiraiya exclaimed, patting his old student on the shoulder.

Once more Minato chuckled.

"Come on sensei, your buying drinks." Kakashi said, walking out of the room to get his hand healed.

Minato nodded solemnly and turned around to find Tsunade, Kushina, and Mikoto conversing with each other and the two babies doing...baby things.

Smiling to himself, Minato let himself be led out of the hospital room. He had a family now. A full family. And he would do everything in his power to ensure their hapiness and to protect them.

"So, Minato, I bet you my son will become a Genin faster than yours." Fugaku said with a competitive grin.

And the rivalries began.

Minato scoffed. "Hell, I bet you my son will be able to kick your sons ass even if he activates his Sharingan."

The women in the hospital room all sighed as they heard the bickering begin. With them, both Naruto and Itachi stared at each other, their emotions unreadable.

And...so the story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, my first attempt at a decent and new story with a decent plot and idea. Damn did this take forever to write. <strong>**Wasn't as long as I had hoped but oh well, its a start. ****I didn't really go into the celebration because well, that's pretty self explanatory. The dudes will go out, get shit-faced drunk, and pass out on Hyuga Hiashi's lawn. And just so you guys know, yes, Naruto will be older than most of the Rookie Nine, yes, he was born before the Kyuubi Attack around the time Itachi was born, yes, this story will focus on Naruto and Itachi instead of that stupid Sasuke. I felt as if a change was needed. Yes, Itachi and Naruto will become the best of friends. And last but not least, yes this will be a MAJOR AU! The rest shall be explained next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the story, I'll do my best on it people.**

**Questions? Concerns? Comments? Feel free to drop me a line, I read everything.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Damn this is troublesome...peace out.**


	2. Early Years

**So I this idea popped into my head while I was munching on some pop-tarts and drinking some juice. Like seriously, I had my mind on whether or not I should buy some pockey or pop-tarts when the idea came and I just fucking went with it! I like it and I think it'll add something new to this never-ending world of Naruto. Something fresh. Hopefully all of you think so as well. I was debating on whether I should just write it out or not, before I became overwhelmed and wrote it for the hell of it. Its probably one of the best ideas for a story I've had in a while. You can't leave something like that to collect dust.**

**AN: This chapter is probably going to be the shortest or one of the shortest, of the story. Not much will happen, but, well, you'll find out.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Obviously I'm writing this because I don't own the awesomeness that is Naruto. Otherwise I'd be even more kick ass than I already am, have even more girls, and be a rich, rich man. Sadly, I don't own it. So, let the show begin.<p>

**The Tale of Namikaze Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Early Years**

* * *

><p>The village of Konohagakure, strongest and mightiest of the Five Great Nations, was in a tranquil peace. For years outside its walls and on the borders of Hi no Kuni and in the land of Kusagakure, the The Third Great Shinobi World War had raged in earnest. Iwagakure, though losing ground, never seemed to give up and the stubborn village won many victories and suffered numerous defeats.<p>

It was only after the last and most major battle, the Fall of Iwatai, did the war start to lose its intensity. It was at this battle that Namikaze Minato was recognized as the fastest shinobi in the world and that Hatake Kakashi became world renowned as _Kopī Ninja no Kakashi. _Not but a year after the ending of the battle and the temporary cease-fire, did the Sandaime Hokage step down and appoint Minato as the Yondaime Hokage.

Now, four years after continuous war, two children dashed down the busy streets of Konoha. The civilians walking the streets shook their head at the two, as this was almost a daily occurrence. However, not every day were they chased by a large number of Chunin.

"How in Kami's name did I ever allow you to talk me into pranking the Chunin Lounge?" Uchiha Itachi, age four, asked in an irritated tone.

His companion, running slightly ahead of him, turned his head back to give his friend a toothy smile.

"You wanted to play a game, so we played ninja!" Namikaze Naruto, age four and son of the Yondaime, replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Dashing around a corner, both children continued running through the streets, heading towards the bustling business of the Market.

"Dammit, Naruto! Itachi! Get back here!" screamed Kotetsu as he tripped over a food cart. Izumo jumped over his fallen friend, quickly gaining on the two boys.

"Hey Itachi..." Naruto called out, grinning at his friend.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Did you ever bring what I asked?" asked the blond.

This time it was Itachi's time to smile. "Of course."

Reaching into his pants, Itachi brought out four small, round objects. The two children entered the market, followed by Izumo and Kotetsu and a growing number of Shinobi. Once there, Itachi looked to Naruto, who gave him a nod, and the raven haired bow threw the four pellet like objects down to the ground. Upon contact, the pellet like objects released a massive amount of smoke, covering the entire market in dense grey.

Naruto and Itachi were already out of the Market by the time the smoke had covered the market, and the confused and angry voices of their pursuers caused the two children to laugh.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he fell to the ground, holding his sides as he laughed at the Chunin. Itachi himself let out several amused chuckles. It wasn't until the sound of someone clearing their throat and the impatient tapping of ones foot that both children were pulled from their laughter. And, in Naruto's case, gulped.

"H-hey...Tou-san...Kaa-san. Lovely day we're having, right?" Naruto whimpered beneath his mothers gaze.

"H-Hokage-sama." Itachi spurted out, his eyes wide in surprise.

Minato shook his head at his sons antics, a grin on his face.

"Naruto...what do you think you are doing?" Kushina asked in her most motherly tone.

The blond child in question shuddered slightly. "Oh, just...out for a walk with Itachi-san."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" At Naruto and Itachi's head nodding she adopted a smile.

"Well, we just heard that somebody set off a stink bomb in the Chunin Lounge and also set off some fireworks in the Kunoichi Locker Room." she explained.

Naruto grew pale while Itachi repeated what was just said.

"Fireworks?" he asked, before his eyes widened and he jumped back, pointing at Naruto.

"That's what you were doing when you said you'd be right back!" he exclaimed. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's face and he punched his friend in the shoulder.

"You baka! Now you just basically admitted we did it!" Naruto screamed in agitation, rubbing his forehead. Honestly, he had been worried he himself would screw up, not Itachi. Itachi never screwed up.

Kushina watched the two boys begin to bicker and sighed as she rubbed her temple. "Naruto, what have we told you about playing pranks?" she reprimanded.

Naruto quit arguing with Itachi and looked up at his mother, an innocent look in his eyes.

"But, Kaa-san, we were playing ninja!" he explained.

That caught Minato's interest, something that had been preoccupied with humor.

"You were?" he asked, surprised.

Naruto and Itachi nodded.

To say Minato was impressed would have been an understatement. Sure, Naruto had been begging and asking to become a shinobi ever since he learned what they were. Sure, Minato had given tidbits of information and given his son a few lessons and what not, nothing that was all to advanced. Even Kakashi was training him somewhat, whenever he had the time. From what Minato knew, it only consisted of chakra based exercises. Hell, he knew that Fugaku was training Itachi, but so far from what he could tell it was mainly basic taijutsu coupled with chakra based exercises.

So how was it that they were able to sneak into a building, full of experienced shinobi, and set off not one but two pranks under the pretense of playing 'ninja'.

Minato couldn't help but smile as he caught the idea that perhaps these two children would make excellent shinobi, if properly trained. It wouldn't be to bad of a thing for Minato to...give his son some formal training. Fugaku did it and the bastard loved to brag about how good Itachi was becoming in throwing kunai. The boy wasn't even five yet! The fact was that it is a bit...dangerous for a four year old boy to be handling weapons that could kill a man with the right handling.

"Well, I have just the solution." Minato said proudly, a smile on his face.

Kushina looked to her husband, a questioning look on her face.

"How about we fulfill that dream of yours and begin your training as shinobi?" he questioned, causing Kushina to gasp and look at her husband.

It hadn't really been something that she doubted happening, knowing the world they lived in. However, to see her baby boy start at such a young age in an art that could get him killed in little to no time was beyond her. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"I sure do hope what your doing, Minato-kun." she whispered in her husbands ear.

Minato nodded. "Can't you tell from what they've been doing for the past few months? Can you honestly tell me you don't see potential?"

Kushina chewed her bottom lip, nodding her head slightly. "Yes...but still, he's my sweet little boy. I want to see his childhood innocence intact."

Her husband looked her in the eye. "The world we live in cannot guarantee that. Our son shall see death, he shall delivier death, and he may receive death. But that is the way of the shinobi. A path, he wants to walk down."

"But he's so young! He couldn't possibly know what he wants." Kushina argued.

Minato sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Look into his eyes and tell me just what else he could want? All he talks about, from morning till midnight is being a shinobi or playing 'ninja'. Kakashi suggests it, hell, even the Sandaime suggests it."

Kushina kept quiet at that. The Sandaime Hokage had become a close friend and confident to Minato and was his chief adviser since he became the Yondaime Hokage. He, along with Jiraiya, would usually come over for tea and sometimes, read Naruto stories. However, most of the shinobi her husband kept company with were extraordinarily gifted. So, who was she to deny her sons obvious talent, when those of greater talent and skill see the potential?

Biting her lip, the redhead responded, "Well, perhaps he promises to stop all of these ridiculous pranks he can."

This brought a smile, so horrifyingly reminiscent to Gai's that it made Minato cringe, to Naruto's face and Itachi's eyes lightened. With a squeal and cry of joy, Naruto ran and hugged his mother, causing onlookers and the parents themselves to smile.

"!" Naruto said excitedly as he removed himself from his mothers leg and started to jump up and down.

"Itachi! Itachi! You here that, now I'm finally going to be able to do all the cool stuff they do!" Naruto exclaimed, smiling at his best friend.

Itachi matched his friends smile, his dark eyes almost twinkling. "Great! But, just you wait...I'll become a better shinobi than you!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to surpass every single Hokage and become the strongest shinobi in history!" Naruto countered.

Minato chuckled at the childrens enthusiasm, however, he quickly schooled his features.

"Naruto, you do know that once you begin on this path, you can never stop. You'll have to be committed." he said seriously, his bright blue eyes staring into his sons.

Naruto looked up at his dad and grin. "Don't worry, Tou-san! I'll surpass you first!" He said.

Minato stared at the smaller blond for a moment, before grinning as well. "I can't wait for the day."

Naruto nodded, before smiling at his mother and turning back to Itachi.

"Come on Itachi! Let's go do...ninja things!" he said, before dashing off in a random direction...which just so happened to be up the wall of a building.

Minato, Kushina, Itachi, and the passing civilians gawked at the sight of the chuckling blond.

"I thought he was having problems with that..." Kushina muttered.

Itachi stood there, dumbstruck at what had just occurred, before his eyes narrowed. "He told me he couldn't do that! Naruto!" he screamed, before doing the same.

Once more the adults gawked, their jaws humorously dropped to the ground.

Pulling his jaw up, Minato grunted. "They have only been doing Chakra Control exercises...well, mostly." he conceded.

Kushina just nodded, before shaking her head. "I just hope that we're doing the right thing."

Minato silently agreed, before saying, "In the world we live in, Kushina-chan, we just probably saved his life."

_"I really do have to thank Kakashi for telling me about their little 'game'. Otherwise, this moment would have happened years later." _Minato thought to himself.

"Well, I believe that we have just started something that will change the world." Minato said, before placing an arm over Kushina's shoulder. "Let's go."

XxX

(One Year Later)

In the vast forests outside the peaceful walls of Konoha, where the fresh pine grew tall and numerous others followed, a figure dashed through the undergrowth, away from the bright sun.

Upon reaching the entrance to a clearing, passing between two berry bushes, the figure heard an almost inaudible snap, and instantly twisted their waste to avoid a barrage of kunai. The next few steps later, the ground shifted and two overly large tree trunks came slamming down, intending to smash the figure together.

However, with a mighty leap, the figure avoided being crushed and landed on top of a rock in the sunlight.

He wore a blue-stripped grey jacket with fishnet beneath it and wore black shinobi pants. In the light of the sun, his blond hair shined a bright gold and his eyes covered in a deep black cloth.

Without warning, two very large axes dropped from the trees on opposite sides of each other, their edges noticeably sharp. Jumping and twisting his entire body, avoiding the two deadly weapons entirely, landing crouched. All in one motion, his wrist flicked and produced a kunai from his pouch, in which he used to deflect numerous kunai headed towards him.

Then he bent far backwards in order to avoid another tree trunk, just barely missing him. Recovering from the flex, the boy jumped up to avoid before impaled by hundreds of shuriken, landing on a tree branch over head.

It wasn't until the smell of burnt paper touched his nose did the figure begin to react, jumping just in time as the branch exploded in a shower of splinters, shaking the attached tree. Landing on a neighboring tree, the figure was not able to fully recover as the wood beneath his feet exploded outwards, sending him crashing to the ground with a grunt.

The sound of feet landing around him caused the figure to push himself off of the ground, landing on his feet, kunai in hand.

He was about to attack when the sound of clapping caught his attention.

"Bravo, Naruto." came the voice of his assailant.

Namikaze Naruto, age 5 and student of the Konoha Shinobi Academy, untied the cloth covering his eyes and glared at his assailant, before his face broke out into a full blown grin.

"Thanks, Kakashi-nii-san." the blond replied.

Kakashi nodded and looked at the now used obstacle course.

"You've gotten much better since entering into the academy and your frequent training sessions with Itachi. A month and a half ago I'd be treating kunai wounds." Kakashi complimented, doing his strange eye smile.

Naruto responded by nodding, yet his eyes were focused on the tree whose explosion sent him to the ground.

"Yeah...but I still got hit." he said, somewhat dejected. It had been his goal to get through the course unscathed.

Kakashi followed Naruto's eyes and sighed. "True, but technically you passed through the obstacle course unscathed, seeing as how I placed the explosive note there not to long before you got there."

Naruto's mouth opened comically as he exclaimed, "You did that on purpose? I had that in the bag, Kakashi-nii-san! Why?"

The cyclops stared at his little brother figure and said, "Because a shinobi must be prepared for anything. Especially the unexpected."

The academy student opened his mouth to object, but after allowing the words to register, his eyes softened and his mouth closed.

"I guess that's true, isn't it Kakashi-nii-san."

"More than you would expect, Naruto-kun."

Naruto became quiet at that and the silence carried throughout the wood and for a few moments all was quiet.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi broke the silence, "Your getting better and better every day Naruto. I'm quite sure you'll graduate the top of your class."

"Maybe, but Itachi isn't even there because his dad wants to give him a 'Proper' Education, before he enters the academy. Plus, he can still use weapons far better than I do, is far better at taijutsu than me, and is even beginning to learn a Jutsu! If I become Rookie of the Year, what point will it be if I can't even surpass him, who's not even _in_ the academy!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing his hair.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he thought of a reply to that. "Neh, Naruto, you are making progress however. Extremely fast. There's no need to worry about how you stand with Itachi-san, your already becoming a fine shinobi. He is to if what I've heard is correct. I'm sure you'll surprise yourself. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to completely do this obstacle course as masterfully as you." _"Although I'm completely sure that once he awakens his Sharingan, he'll be able to do it perfectly." _

Naruto smiled at that. "Heh, your probably right, Kakashi-nii-san. I'm gonna continue training and just you wait, I'll become better than Itachi, you, Oji-san, and even Tou-san!"

With that, Naruto enthusiastically began his training with target practice.

Lazily smiling, Kakashi leaned back on the trunk of a tree and pulled out his favorite orange book, musing to himself. _"Me? Minato-sensei? Jiraiya-sama? Ohh, that is some ambition for a five year old." _

As he watched his adoptive little brother toss shuriken and kunai at falling leaves, he thought, _"Well perhaps it is possible. After all, he does have that monstrous chakra. It's a surprise he's able to control it so well. Plus the pure talent and potential! It seemed as if Minato-sensei has passed his shinobi genius down to his son. If things go well he might graduate from the academy early. Hell, I wouldn't be all to surprised. Oh, that's when the fun begins. Hmm, although he is correct that he is moving kind of slow. He has the weapon prowess of Genin, no doubt. Added to the fact that he can stealthily enter most places and leave them without being noticed. Plus his taijutsu is mostly adequate of child, basically being Genin level. However, for all that chakra, all he can do is the Academy Standard(1). A shame really, to see all that chakra go to waste. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san, mainly Kushina-san, forbade Naruto from learning anything outside of E and D-Rank jutsu. Hmm, perhaps..."_

Chuckling to himself, Kakashi leaned his head back against the tree.

One thing was for sure. The shinobi world would be in for one hell of a storm once Naruto enters.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it suckers! I know, not really all to fulfilling. Plus it came late, so that's not really much of a bonus. But, if you don't like it, then suck it, because it happened anyway. Back to business, yeah, so this is detailing just a few events in young Naruto's childhood. Actually, the reason this chapter took so long was because I was debating on to actually delving into Naruto's childhood before he became a shinobi or not. But, I decided against it. I mean hell, I could add a hella bunch of OC's, but really right now it just doesn't matter. In all, the boy is loved by his parents, has extremely supportive people, and will soon gain a sibling. Besides a few assassination attempts, which will occur later on, i'm not devoting all to much time into his childhood since that doesn't really develop his character. Its his career and life as a shinobi that's truly important to me and the development of this story. So, I can say that there will be only...well, one chapter for when his sibling is born and the Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha, another one for his rather brief life as a Genin, and then the rest will be of a higher caliber because he will be of a higher caliber by then. So, basically two more chapters until the really good stuff. <strong>

**Are you suffering as much as I am? Hopefully so. If not, screw you. No, never, you guys are like the lifeblood of this thing. Oh, sorry for the lack of Itachi in this...I mean, I have no real basis for his childhood self _before_ Sasuke, so its really to much of a hassle to deal with, seeing as its still not all to important to the story-line. But, he will have many, many more speaking roles in the future, I promise you. Now, there is a slight problem I'm having. I was planning on having someone 'introduce' the true world of the shinobi to Naruto, but I'm having trouble deciding who. So really, its either: Orochimaru, Hanzo, Danzo, Sarutobi, and/or anyone else who would be interesting that I can't think of. Any preferences? **

**Well, you know the deal. Favorite it. Read it. Review this shit. **

**Roku out.**


End file.
